Glorious Amerigo Empire
' ' '''The Glorious Amerigo Empire '''is an alternate universe version of America in the Amerigo Chronicles. In this universe, America had invaded and conquered England after gaining its independence, and went on to conquer most of the world. China and Russia remain the only superpowers left to opposed their aggression. Timeline 1492 Columbus discovered the West Indies, and enslaved the native populations. 1492-1776 The settlers decided to name the new continet "Amerigo" after the mapmaker Amerigo Vespucci. They originally were going to go with America but a mistake in writing left the name Amerigo intact. The place was colonized and history unfolded much in the same way as in the prime universe until 1776 1776 Amerigo Colonies rebel against Great Britain, and gain support from England's enemies, France, and Germany. Together they crushed GB and killed King George. 1777 George Washington, the general of the Amerigo forces decides to declair their new nation an empire and wears the crown taken from the dead King George's decapitated head and becomes King George Wasshington. 1789-1801 King Washington is killed by John Adams, who opposed his neutrality policy. Instead he decided to start the nations expansion but delcaired himself a "President" to possibly create a more democratic and calm empire. His VP Tomas Jefferson gave him the idea to purchase all the territory of the Louisiana Purchase to gain a starting ground. Immediately they began to populate it to build up strength and the nation's size doubled. In 1797, The Amerigo Empire Invaded Canada but was pushed back. They once again decided to expand and build up. 1801-1812 Adams died in office on July 2, 1801 from a rare disease of which is unknown even now. Jefferson was to become the next King but also died one hour later. Thomas Jefferson never got his chance to become president. Instead a Richard Peterson of Deleware took the throne, after being the first elected official in the western hemisphere. He also moved the capital from Trenton, NJ to Adams DC, on a swamp near the Potomac. All this while he never wore the King George crown for more than one day. In 1807 the first and last flag of the empire was designed featuring alternating red and white stripes and a blue square in the upper left with two downturned crossed swords. Peterson ended his term when he became too ill to continue in 1808, and died the following year. He was followed by the elected James Madison, a violent man who took the crown with pride and invaded Canada once more, yet failed when Great Britain aided them in 1812 1812-1840 During this period was a blank time. Mostly the nation spent this time beating down natives and building up towns on their land. In 1835 however, Amerigo was strong enough to invade an conquer mexico but it took until 1840 to acquire the entire nation. 1840-1860 The gold rush in California dominated this time and miners acquired slaves to help dig up their "fortunes". The lucritive ones however were the businessmen and merchants who sold the miners their equipment, food, and clothing. 1861-65 The Southern states were tired of being part of the empire, and its culture of excess and slavery. 14 states secceded from the empire forming the Free Confederacy of Amerigo States. unfortunately for them the rebels were crushed and forcefully re-integrated into Amerigo Society 1865-1875 During this period the empire expanded into south america beating down each country by turning them against eachother. The great conquest also expanded to encompass half of Canada. 1875-1920 Amerigo finishes its south american wars, and focuses on building itself. President John T. Marx pushes for programs that result in the invention of the car, the radio, and the motion picture. 1920-1950 the 20s have a booming period until the crash of 29. however, by 1941 on dec 7 the Amerigo empire attacks tokyo harbor and conquers Japan. They also crush the Nazis only to replace them with their own empire. This is done by pretending to be their ally then betraying them. The USSR forms and joins the US in fighting England in retaliation for their involvement in the war of 1812. England becomes the State of Enlgand in 1945. Japan acheives statehood in 1947. 1950s-1960s Amerigo asserts its christian values over all conquered regions and with its allies the Russians, helps conquer most of Europe other than the Spanish Empire, Italy, and France. Scandanavia and some of eastern Europe also become "free Europe". The sixties are a period of conquest and triumph for the empire as it invades a large portion of Africa and takes india. Adams DC is renaimed Washington DC to commemorate the man who killed King George's birthday. 1970-1987 In this period, China becomes a huge threat to the empire and allies with austrailia. Alaska becomes independant in 1975 from Russia. The assasignation of Imperial President Nixon in 1971 lead to outrage but also the election of "Ford The Merceless" Who engineered the takeover of Vietnam, Greece, Turkey, and all of the southeastern island nations. Cuba and Puerto Rico become states in 1985 and 1986 respectively. 1988-2015 The Amerigo empire conquers the middle east and fights a war on austrailia. The capital is moved to New York. Category:countries Category:Amerigo